Midnight Segun Yo
by Bunnie.Witch
Summary: El grupo de amigos habia vuelto de la dimension oscura pero eso no significaba que los problemas hubieran acabado. ¿Una historia de amor surgen entre tanto conflicto? ¿O acaso sera el final de otra de ellas?
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_N/A: los personajes y la mayor parte de la historia pertenecen a L.J Smith y yo solo me divierto imaginando._**

**Crónicas Vampíricas:**

**Fan Fic…**

**Continuación de "Almas sombrías".**

_**BONNIE**_

_Un mal presentimiento no puede simplemente ignorarse_. Eso es lo que siempre me había dicho mi abuelita. Claro que aquel comentario siempre venía acompañado con la típica frase, "_una bruja blanca siempre tiene que hacer caso a su intuición"_. Ahí era donde mi abuelita perdía credibilidad la mayor parte de las veces.

Siempre se lo adjunté a su edad, quizás sus desvaríos se debieran a eso.

Pero llegó un punto en el que tuve que creer en lo que ella me decía. Las cosas extrañas que me sucedían… no podía simplemente ignorar todo eso. Y más en el último año.

Recuerdo que aquel inicio de clases llegué con la fabulosa novedad de que había aprendido a leer el futuro en la palma de la mano, mi prima me lo había enseñado, aceptando que tenía realmente un don para el tema. Sabía muy bien que Elena lo hacía de mala gana, pero aun así me ofreció su mano aunque yo pudiera hacer el ridículo. Desearía no haberlo hecho.

Su futuro cercano me mostraba a Stefan. Mi amiga conocería a un desconocido moreno, bajo, pero que en algún momento había sido alto. Quién diría que esa en realidad sería mi primera predicción importante. Pero el futuro de Elena se ponía oscuro, y yo me resistí a seguir observando.

Hoy puedo asegurar que tan solo con decir que el futuro de Elena se veía oscuro, me había quedado demasiado corta. Demasiada tragedia para tratarse de una sola persona.

Y había que admitirlo, ser franca tal como lo era Meredith, los Salvatore eran los culpables de todo lo que sucedía y de todo lo que había sucedido. La llegada de Stefan a Fells Church había sido el desencadenante de todo, y por supuesto también más tarde la de Damon. Si ninguno de ellos se hubiera acercado al pueblo tal vez… tal vez… quizás mi amiga no hubiera tenido que pasar la frontera de la muerte más de una vez.

-Sabes bien que se supone que fue Katherine quien provocó que tanto Stefan como Damon terminaran en Fells Church, Bonnie –había dicho Meredith cuando le expresé lo que sentía, mientras ella no hacía mas que escribir el boceto de una carta para el adorable Alaric. La verdad es que no comprendía por qué ahora ella se estaba poniendo del lado de hermanos vampiritos. Ese siempre había sido mi puesto.

Es que había una razón por la cual yo ya no estaba pensando muy bien de los hermanos Salvatore, hablando de uno en particular.

Un ruido en la planta baja de la casa. ¿Algo rompiéndose? No era posible; ¿otra vez?

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo en mi cuarto y bajé rápidamente las escaleras. No alcancé a sacar el pie del último escalón que me encontré con una pila de vidrios desparramados junto a la base de la escalera. Miré la pared y me encontré con que se encontraba machucada. Suspiré. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar nuevamente por esto?

El autor del desastre se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala; podía ver su cabeza desde donde me encontraba. Pasé caminando junto al desastre y noté que lo que se había roto era un florero de vidrio transparente que por suerte, no valía demasiado. Llegué junto al sillón, y entonces me paré frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Puedes dejar de destrozar mi casa?

Me sostuvo la mirada y entonces sonrió de forma provocativa.

-Tal vez tengas una mejor forma de ayudarme a divertir.

Pude sentir como el calor invadía mis mejillas y entonces desvié la vista. Claro que no tuve mejor idea que ponerla en sus manos, y ¿con qué me vengo a encontrar?

-¿Qué haces con eso? –con un solo movimiento le quité el porta retratos que sostenía en su mano y me lo quedé observando. Elena, Meredith y hasta yo misma sonreíamos de forma inmensurable desde detrás del vidrio, teníamos unos tres años menos que ahora, y los cercanos problemas aun no habían llegado a nuestras vidas.

Como una tonta, no pude evitar sonreírle también a la fotografía. Pero entonces recordé que la había encontrado en _sus_ manos.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer con esto? -dije sacudiendo el retrato frente a su cara-. ¿Acaso también ibas a estrellarlo contra la pared?

-Claro que no –sonrió-. Nada de eso –agregó suavizando su mirada y dándome una frágil sonrisa.

No podía creerlo; aun sin aquella fuerza sobrenatural, esos ojos negros seguían siendo extremadamente seductores, hermosos, provocativos, y por sobre todo persuasivos. ¿Por qué seguía provocando todo eso si ahora él era humano?

-Como sea –sacudí la cabeza tratando de salirme de la hipnosis de sus ojos-. Deja de destrozar mi casa Damon. Quiero que mis padres encuentren todo intacto cuando regresen y sepan que pueden confiar en mí. Claro que tú me estás haciendo las cosas demasiado difíciles.

Dentro de la lista de cosas rotas ya se encontraban tres platos, dos vasos, un espejo –dijo que lo menos que le podía pasar era tener siete años de mala suerte-, una silla –la verdad era que no entendía cómo se las había arreglado para dejar la silla partida en cinco pedazos-, y encima ahora debía agregar un florero. Tal vez mi misión de parecer una chica responsable cuando mis padres regresaran de sus vacaciones ya estaba más que arruinada; pero yo no dejaba de tener esperanzas.

-¿Por qué –se puso de pie y volvió a quitarme la foto de la mano mientras salía caminando hacia la cocina-, si ninguno de nosotros dos está de acuerdo con mi permanencia en esta casa, no simplemente me mandas a la calle y listo? Quizás de esa manera los dos estaríamos un poco más felices.

La propuesta que él hacía resultaba ser bastante tentadora, ya la había sugerido unas veces más en los dos días que llevaba "viviendo en _mí_ casa". Pero aun así, no podía echarlo simplemente a la calle. ¿A dónde iría? Obviamente no a la casa de la Sra. Flowers, y eso era por dos razones, bastante obvias las dos. La primera era que todos sabíamos de qué forma le molestaría a Damon estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo en que lo hacía Stefan y Elena, y mucho mas luego de todo lo que habían compartido ella y Damon en nuestra última travesía. La otra razón era aun más clara que la anterior. Lo único que conseguiría Damon con presentarse frente a los ojos de Stefan, sería una muerte rápida y segura. Bueno, tal vez Elena no dejaría que Stefan asesinara a su hermano, pero tampoco lo podría salvar de la tortura.

Damon había conseguido exactamente todo por lo que Stefan había luchado. Damon ahora era humano, y cerca de gustarle su condición… bueno, se podría decir que a ese tema se debían las roturas de mi casa.

Bien, Damon _no_ podía regresar a la posada de la Sra. Flowers.

En grupo se decidió que tampoco podíamos dejarlo a su libre suerte, ya que temíamos por los problemas en los que se podía llegar a involucrar. Era muy probable que cualquier cosa que hiciese lo llevara directo a la tumba.

-Él debería quedarse con alguno de ustedes –esa había sido la propuesta de la Sra. Flowers. Y cuando decía ustedes no teníamos muchas dudas de que se estaba refiriendo a Matt, a Meredith y a mí.

Matt fue descartado en la primera deliberación. El pobre aun era buscado por la policía gracias a las locuras de Caroline; él ni siquiera podía regresar a su casa para no causarle problemas a su madre. En todo caso, esto solo dejaba las cartas "Meredith" y "Bonnie" sobre la mesa. Recuerdo que en ese momento las dos nos miramos, mientras Damon por su parte comenzaba a reír. Si reía, era en realidad porque ya se había cansado de protestar y de que ninguno de nosotros lo escuchara.

Una última mirada a Meredith aquel día me dijo lo que sucedería a continuación. A pesar de todo lo que habíamos vivido, la simpatía que ella le tenía a Damon no superaba la del primer día en que se había enterado de lo que realmente él era. Y por si no fuera poco, mis padres se iban de vacaciones por dos semanas dejándome la casa libre. Mi hermana Mary había aceptado a ir con ellos, y la verdad era que también yo había sido invitada; pero no podía irme sabiendo de primera mano cómo estaban las cosas en Fells Church, y lo que le podía llegar a suceder a aquellos amigos míos que ya eran parte de mi familia.

Mis padres insistieron en que los acompañara, ya que las situaciones que se estaban dando en el pueblo no los dejaban para nada tranquilos. Pero realmente me esforcé en convencerlos que de todas formas no estaría sola, ya que Meredith me acompañaría la mayor parte de los días, y que en todo caso, ella no tenía ningún problema con que yo pasara la noche en su casa.

Todo esto había sucedido antes de que entre todos se llegara a la conclusión de que Damon viviría conmigo durante esas dos semanas que yo tenía la casa tan solo para mí. Por lo tanto, todo eso vino como anillo al dedo.

-¿Y bien? –volvió a hablar Damon; seguramente pensó que mi silencio se debía a que estaba considerando su propuesta.

-¿Una molestia tan grande soy para que quieras irte de mi casa? –él abrió los ojos como platos; seguramente no se esperaba que yo le dijera algo así-. Seguramente hasta preferirías estar con Meredith antes que conmigo, aun teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que ella te detesta –ya me encontraba llorando y ni siquiera entendía por qué.

-Oye, oye –alzó las manos en mi dirección como si de esa forma pudiera hacer algo-; ya no llores sí. ¿Por qué demonios tienes que llorar?

-¿Y cuál es el problema con que llore?

-No me… -sacudió la cabeza-. Tan solo deja de llorar, ¿sí? –sacudió la cabeza nuevamente y entonces salió caminando hacia las escaleras dejando antes el retrato junto a la mesita que se encontraba junto al sofá. En pocos segundos pude escuchar cerrarse de un fuerte golpe la puerta del cuarto que Damon estaba ocupando.

Yo debía ser la reina de hacer el ridículo, de eso no había duda. Una bruja fracasada que lo único que hacía era llorar cuando las cosas se le ponían difíciles, esa era la mejor definición que podía haber de mi persona.

Sequé mis lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y entonces me dispuse a salir de la casa. Eso era lo que había estado por hacer antes de que Damon me sorprendiera con una nueva rotura. Necesitaba comprar algunas cosas y así poder rellenar la alacena. Damon humano se alimentaba más que lo que lo hacía el Damon vampiro. El mismísimo Stefan me había dado dinero para que hiciera las compras necesarias de la casa, y por alguna razón ni siquiera intenté negarme.

Ni me fijé en el espejo si me encontraba en condiciones de salir a la calle, tan solo abrí la puerta y salí.

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y en la calle no había nadie. Claro que la verdad era que últimamente, sencillamente casi no había nadie por las calles; Fells Church estaba cerca de convertirse en un pueblo fantasma. No es que hasta ese momento los fantasmas no hubieran estado rondando por la ciudad. Solo faltaba que visitaran la ciudad los duendes, ya ni siquiera dudaba de su existencia; ¿por qué iba de hacerlo?

Una vez en el almacén más cercano a mi casa, llené un canasto con comida y algún que otro producto y entonces emprendí mi regreso a la casa. Pero mi descanso fuera de la casa había sido demasiado poco.

La convivencia con Damon se estaba poniendo complicada. Y la peor parte era que él conseguía ponerme nerviosa aun cuando ni siquiera lo intentaba, y entonces yo como una tonta, terminaba llorando. Otra personalidad no me habría venido nada mal. Lo que sucedía era que en el momento del reparto de "formas de ser" yo me había quedado dormida y no había tenido mucho entre qué elegir.

¿Por qué no podía ser como Elena o Meredith? Ellas siempre eran fuertes y capaces de enfrentarse a todos los problemas; yo siempre era a la que terminaban consolando. _Cambiar un poco no te vendría nada mal, Bonnie_, me dije, _ debes ser un poco mas como tus amigas, quizás de esa forma puedas obtener lo que quieres_. Me detuve en seco ante ese pensamiento; ¿qué era lo que yo quería? ¿Acaso quería algo en particular? _Un novio no me vendría nada mal_, agregué riendo para mis adentros.

O tal vez, no un novio, sino tan solo alguien que se preocupara por mí, que me hiciera sentir un poquito importante y no siempre el último orejón del tarro.

_Damon siempre se preocupa por ti_, me dijo una voz en mi cabeza, _siempre que lo necesitas ahí esta él para ayudarte_.

-Damon solo me ayuda para quedar bien con Elena –repuse en voz alta, en respuesta a lo que mi conciencia me estaba diciendo. No me importaba que pensaran que estaba loca si alguien me veía hablando sola por la calle, respondiendo a preguntas por nadie formuladas-. No hay nadie que le interese más que ella.

_Eso suena a recriminación por celos_.

-No tengo razones para sentir celos, ni mucho menos.

_Has besado a Damon unas cuantas veces, tal vez sientas algo por él aun sin admitirlo_.

-Yo no siento nada por Damon. Los besos fueron solo equivocaciones… por su parte.

_Bien, tan solo equivocaciones por su parte. Pero aun así, cuando no sientes nada por él, lo dejas vivir en tu casa como si fuera tu mejor amigo. Algo así no resulta muy difícil para comprender._

-Nada me sucede con Damon, y ni siquiera lo estoy tratando como a un amigo. Solo le doy un lugar donde dormir. Punto final.

¿Debía resultarme raro el estar discutiendo conmigo misma de aquella forma? Bueno, al menos no estaba siendo poseída por ninguna clase de espíritu; claro que quizás a estas alturas eso hubiera sonado aun más normal que el estar hablando sola.

El espíritu de Honoria Fell me había poseído unas cuantas veces en el último año, y yo apenas si me encontraba enterada den asunto; pero parecía que para mis amigas, eso ya ni siquiera resultaba ser extraño. _Bonnie tiene la mirada perdida, dice cosas estrafalarias y su voz parece no pertenecer a ella misma, pero qué más da, todo está más normal que de costumbre_. Alguien debería haberme grabado en uno de esos momentos en los que Honoria tomaba posesión de mi cuerpo, habría sido interesante verme a mí misma. Pero eso ya no sucedería más; Honoria ya nos había abandonado por completo. Una lástima.

_Matt sí es tu amigo_, la voz en mi cabeza volvió a llamar mi atención, _y él también se interesa mucho por ti._

Sacudía la cabeza, como si en verdad estuviera manteniendo una conversación con alguien frente a mí.

-Matt se preocupa por mí de la misma forma en la que Elena se preocupa por Margaret. Me ve como una nena indefensa a la que siempre hay que cuidar. Eso en mi vocabulario no significa nada bueno.

_El verdadero problema aquí es que tratas de ganarte tan solo a los deshechos de Elena. A todo aquel que ella ya dejó en la basura. Matt, Damon; bueno, tal vez a Damon aun no lo haya dejado en la basura, pero no puede jugar a tantas puntas por demasiado tiempo._

¿Podría ser posible que la voz de mi consciencia hablara de aquella forma de mi mejor amiga? Pero bueno, no se podía negar que era la verdad. Pero…

-Es que hay tantos chicos dando vuelta a mí alrededor últimamente –dije sarcásticamente-; son tantos que no me alcanzan los dedos de la mano para contarlos a todos. Y sobre todo, no hay uno que no haga fila por mí.

_El sarcasmo es un mecanismo de evasión_.

-El suicidio también es un mecanismo de evasión, solo que de esa otra forma tu dejarías de hablar.

Al parecer mis palabras fueron las justas y necesarias para que la molesta vocecita se callara. Al menos necesitaba tranquilidad en mi cabeza, ya que no podría conseguirla en ningún otro lado.

Llegué a mi casa. Ya me había retrasado demasiado. No era precisamente que tuviera que llegar a horario a algún lugar, pero temía por la integridad de los muebles de mi hogar. Cerré la puerta y me quedé apoyada junto a ella. El montón de vidrios perteneciente al florero roto ya no se encontraba al final de las escaleras.

Ahí estaban los momentos de buenos gestos de Damon. Tal vez el verme llorar le había removido algo en la consciencia. O quizás tan solo había estado demasiado aburrido. Ambas opciones eran demasiado probables.

Fui directo a la cocina, a guardar todas las cosas que había comprado. Creí que me encontraría con mi inquilino, pero al parecer él ya se encontraba nuevamente encerrado en su cuarto. Últimamente Damon estaba teniendo demasiadas similitudes con los fantasmas; la única diferencia era que los fantasmas atravesaban las cosas en vez de romperlas como él hacía. Di un pequeño recorrido con la vista; no me gustaba desconfiar de las personas, pero debía estar segura de que nada mas había sido roto en mi ausencia. Todo estaba intacto, o al menos eso parecía.

Volví a suspirar. Damon era una buena persona, aun cuando tratara de ocultárselo a sí mismo. Elena siempre lo decía: Damon era mucho más de lo que demostraba; y teníamos las pruebas en la forma por la que se preocupaba por ella, o hasta por cómo se había preocupado por mí en ciertos momentos. Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces en las que él había salvado mi vida.

En el momento en que habíamos conseguido dar con ese Damon que todos ansiábamos, tuvo que aparecer el bastardo de Shinichi y arruinarlo todo. ¡Qué tremenda injusticia!

Pero claro, ¿por qué debía preocuparme yo por Damon? ¿Tan solo por que él había decidido juntar lo que había roto por su cuenta?

_La verdadera razón es que sí sientes algo por él._

-¡Eso no es así!

-¿Con quién hablas?

Me di vuelta al instante. Damon se encontraba recostado contra el marco de la puerta y me miraba con el ceño fruncido y la mirada confundida. Cualquiera que encontrara a una persona discutiendo con la nada la miraría de la misma forma en que él lo estaba haciendo. Eso era lo que ganaba con no controlarme. Ahora, además de ser una bruja nefasta, también era loca. Genial.

-Tan solo hablo sola. ¿Con quién más podría estar hablando? –agregué con un suspiro.

-Fantasmas, espíritus, kitsune, vampiros –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-; la lista es bastante larga.

_Kitsune_. No podía creer que lo nombrara tan a la ligera, después de todos los problemas que había tenido; y que aun teníamos todos. Caroline era el principal exponente. Aun no sabíamos si lo que iba a tener serían cachorritos de zorro, o de lobo; lo que sí era seguro, era que sus pequeños retoños no serían para nada humanos.

-Tierra llamando a Bonnie –Damon se encontraba agitando sus manos delante de mis ojos. Me enfoqué en los suyos sin comprender-. ¿Acaso estás en alguna clase de trance? Trata de no hacer esas cosas frente a mí… son raras.

No pude evitar comenzar a reírme.

-Algo así sería lo menos raro que ha ocurrido en los últimos… días –sacudí la cabeza mientras me volvía a girar hacia las alacenas y continuaba guardando las cosas que había comprado-. Hoy no hemos tenido visitas. Ni una simple llamada.

-Al menos están seguros de que no he podido asesinarte.

-¿Cómo pueden estarlo?

-Como humano no encuentro ninguna diversión en asesinar lindas jovencitas -¿Damon me había dicho linda jovencita? Su expresión ahora mostraba más perplejidad que antes-. Otro de los problemas con los humanos, es que no piensan nada antes de hablar. Esto es una porquería.

-¿Cuáles son los demás problemas? –pregunté levemente sonrojada.

-El de respirar resulta ser uno mucho más grande. Y otros… -suspiró-. Da igual, de esos otros ya me vengo acostumbrando desde hace ya un tiempo.

Esa contestación tan solo me dejaba confundida a mí. Pero qué más da, yo siempre estaba confundida. Otra cosa más para agregar a la "lista de ineptitudes de Bonnie". Dicen que no hay mejor crítico que uno mismo, y yo me estaba pasando de largo.

-_Sicuramente tu sei pazzo_ –dijo con voz glamorosa, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Disculpa? –no había comprendido ni la primer parte de la primera palabra.

-Que estás loca, sin lugar a dudas. Te quedas todo el tiempo mirando al vacío como si estuvieras durmiendo con los ojos abiertos. Demonios, estoy viviendo con una loca.

-Vamos, Damon; nadie te está reteniendo aquí. Si realmente hubieras querido irte, lo habrías hecho a los pocos minutos de haber llegado.

-¿Entonces no piensas detenerme, _streghetta_?

-¿Acaso me estás insultando? –sacudí la cabeza-. Como sea, puedes irte a donde se te dé la gana; no pienso ni intentar detenerte.

_¿Y si la forma para detenerlo fuera mediante un beso? Seguro que eso sí te gustaría._

-No –le respondí a la voz en mi cabeza-. Vete –le hablaba ahora a Damon-, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Y entonces, sin siquiera dudarlo, el joven de ojos negros que resultaba ser un gran dolor de cabeza en la mayor parte de su tiempo, abandonó mi casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A. Bien, obviamente los personajes no son mios, la historia mas o menos… y me encanta pensar que es l oque puede pasar por la mente de la sra Smith….. aunque creo que no seria nada de esto **

_**CAPITULO 2.**_

_**DAMON**_

Un _miserabile_, eso es lo que yo era, y no había ninguna palabra que me encajara mejor. Bueno, tal vez sí había unas cuantas mas, pero había un punto al que yo podía llegar a la hora de insultarme a mí mismo.

_Umano_. ¿Una desgracia peor que pudiera sucederme? Oh, claro que las había; tal vez no debía tentar a mi suerte y llamarlas. No a menos que estuviera seguro de que alguna fuera la solución a mis problemas.

_Los humanos apestan_. No pude evitar sonreír. Claro que muchos vampiros también apestaban; y mi lista con respecto a eso era la más larga que había podido inventar mi cabeza. Había un vampiro en particular que se encontraba liderando aquella lista tan especial. _Stefan_. ¿Pero quién se creía aquel sujeto? Arriesgué mi vida para sacarlo de la cárcel del infierno –más literal imposible-, ¿y cómo me lo paga?, con nada menos que un intento de asesinato. Si yo no fuera un simple humano…

Sencillamente, si no fuera humano no me habría metido en ese problema. Pero ¿acaso él no se había puesto a pensar que lo que yo menos quería era ser lo que ahora era? Jamás había sido mi intención robarle _su sueño_, o lo que fuese. Tan solo a él se le podría cruzar algo así por la cabeza. "_Estás tan empeñado en arruinar mi vida que lo más probable es que quisieras convertirte en humano solo por diversión"_, no me cabía ninguna duda de que esa eran las palabras que rondaban en su diminuto cerebro.

Si me encontrara tan empeñado en arruinar su vida, y esa fuera la única meta de mi existencia, ¿por qué me hubiera molestado en viajar al infierno y enfrentarme más de una vez a la muerte? Tal vez debería replantearme a mí mismo si había hecho aquello por recuperar y ayudar a mi pequeño hermano, o tan solo por quedar bien ante la mirada escrutadora de Elena. O tal vez lo había hecho porque sabía que yo era el principal culpable de que San Stefan se encontrara en aquella situación, con kitsunes o sin ellos. Si la voz de mi conciencia hubiera prevalecido después de tantos años, seguramente me habría dicho que mis acciones habían sido el resultado de todo el conjunto de los motivos anteriores. Pero como la voz de mi conciencia ya se encontraba sin vida y enterrada… bueno, no había muchas razones para pensar en algo así.

Un bar. Allí debía dirigirme. Un buen whisky me ayudaría a despejar mi mente. Deseaba que hubiera otra cosa que me hiciera despejarla; pero pensar en la sangre deslizándose por mis dientes, mi boca, no resultaba tan apetecible como debería. Realmente ser humano era una porquería. Llevaba demasiados años de una forma como para venir a cambiar todo ahora. Quería encontrarme con alguna muchacha y poder persuadirla hasta que terminara con su cuello inclinado hacia mí implorándome que bebiera de ella.

Tuve que detenerme junto a un árbol debido a un repentino ataque de arcadas. ¿Eso era producido tan solo por pensar en el deseo de la sangre? Esto era una abominación.

Sin pensarlo estiré mi mano y le di un fuerte golpe al árbol junto al que me encontraba. Este se tendría que haber partido por la mitad como mínimo, ¡eso era lo que tendría que haber sucedido! Sin embargo ahora mi mano estaba sangrando debido al fuerte golpe.

Tal vez no era tan débil como un simple humano; no es que en todos los siglos pasados me hubiera valido tan solo de la fuerza sobrenatural de un vampiro. Aun seguía teniendo una gran agilidad, siempre había sido así desde pequeño, por eso mismo jamás había tenido ninguna dificultad a la hora de empuñar una espada. También había tenido unas cuantas clases personales de autodefensa; sabía cómo utilizar mi propia fuerza; más aun cuando de una u otra manera ya estaba acostumbrado a canalizar mi poder. Pero igualmente seguía siendo la simple fuerza de un humano.

-Deberías poder controlar tus impulsos –no había podido sentir su presencia, ni siquiera lo había podido oír llegar a mi lado.

-Al parecer los estúpidos humanos no piensan.

-Ten cuidado, Damon, te estás diciendo esas palabras a ti mismo.

-Ya lo sé –escupí. Vaya, mi mano dolía; ¿qué tan fuerte le había pegado a aquel árbol, después de todo? Y encima estaba sangrando, eso no podía ser nada bueno.

-Hasta conseguiste lastimarte…

-Qué raro que andes por la calle solo –lo interrumpí-, sin tus preciadas mascotas.

-Nuevamente, cuida tus palabras, Damon. Sabes muy bien que ellos no son mis mascotas.

-Sí, bueno, como sea.

En la casa de la pequeña bruja había un aparador con unas cuantas botellas importadas, ¿se molestaría mucho si tomaba alguna prestada? Seguramente eso iba a ser mejor que seguir dando vueltas por la calle, y ahora con compañía. Aun era de día y faltaba para el anochecer; pero la verdad es que no deseaba que la noche me agarrara solo y ebrio por la calle.

-¿Ibas a algún lugar en particular?

-¿Acaso te mandaron a vigilarme, Sage? ¿Quién es el que cree que yo necesito alguna clase de niñera?

-¿Pensabas que te dejaríamos tan solo al cuidado de la pequeña bruja?

-¿Quién, Sage?

-Elena pensó que…

-Oh, claro, Elena tenía que ser. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídate hasta de que me encontraste aquí –di media vuelta y comencé a caminar nuevamente hacia la casa de la pajarita de pelo cobrizo.

-Damon…

-Adiós, Sage –tan solo levanté mi mano en forma de saludo; no necesitaba siquiera girarme a mirarlo.

Sin embargo no llegué a la casa. Una vez que estuve en la esquina, me detuve bajo un árbol y allí me quedé hasta que cayó la noche. Algo me decía que no era muy bueno, tampoco, estar cerca de los árboles; pero dudaba que fueran tan rápidos si desearan matarme. Aun recordaba lo que me habían dicho de que supuestamente Elena había purificado el bosque, pero igual era poco probable que eso durara para siempre. No, definitivamente no iba a durar para siempre. Mucho menos teniendo a Shinichi y a Misao dando vuelta por los alrededores.

Necesitaba pensar, a solas, y lejos de la gente. Pensar en mi futuro. Lo que realmente estaba necesitando era encontrar a un vampiro confiable, a quien no le molestara la idea de volver a convertirme en vampiro. Claro que el nombre Damon no tenía muy buena fama. Si en verdad me llegaba a encontrar con algún vampiro, seguramente lo primero que haría este, sería asesinarme sin hacer ninguna pregunta siquiera. Así que los vampiros desconocidos debían ser descartados.

Lo malo era que mi lista se resumía tan solo a un mísera persona. Una persona que me odiaba y que me había dejado bien en claro que antes de que yo volviera a convertirme en vampiro por su mano propia, me estrangularía. Stefan no me daría lo que yo quería tan solo por odio… o envidia quizás. Sí, obviamente sentía envidia. En eso nos encontrábamos en la misma posición.

_La envidia tan solo se debe a Elena_. ¿Era mi conciencia la que estaba diciendo eso? Bueno, la verdad era que si era de esa forma, yo no tenía el tiempo suficiente para escucharla, y tampoco contaba con los ánimos. Podía sentir la vista de alguien sobre mí, pero no podía identificar si se trataba de Sage, algún otro conocido, algún zorrito maldito, o tal vez alguna planta que me quería pedir que le devolviera el aire gastado. Está bien que yo deseara volver a morir; pero mi referencia de la muerte implicaba el poder seguir en la tierra más que como un simple cadáver sin posibilidades de moverse.

Por lo tanto…

Me puse en pie, y sin mirar hacia atrás, me dirigí nuevamente hacia la casa de la pequeña pelirroja.

Me detuve frente a la puerta. Algo dentro olía delicioso. En los últimos dos días había descubierto que el pájaro de cabello cobrizo tenía buenas habilidades en la cocina; claro que no se asemejaban a las mías. Era buena en la cocina, y también era buena como cena… podía recordar su sangre en mi boca, no era nada del otro mundo, pero aun así…

Detuve ese pensamiento en un segundo, no quería volver a terminar con otro conjunto de arcadas. Después de todo, no tenía sentido que pensara en la brujita de esa forma; jamás se me había cruzado por la cabeza la idea de beber de ella por beneficio propio; bueno, tal vez sí había pasado por mi cabeza, pero la idea no había persistido. Bonnie parecía siempre tan frágil; alguien a quien cuidar, más que alguien a quien hacer daño. No jamás podría hacerle daño.

Finalmente abrí la puerta. Me adentré un poco más en la casa, y de reojo pude ver que la mesa ya se encontraba puesta para dos. _Una cena romántica_; comencé a reír. Percibí que aun algo se encontraba en el fuego. Sí, y comenzaba a quemarse. Me acerqué a la cocina rápidamente, esperando encontrar a la torpe brujita teniendo problemas con las hornallas. Pero ella no estaba allí; sin embargo la cocina sí se encontraba encendida, y había comida en el fuego. La apagué sin dudar. Mi olfato podía ser débil ahora –muchísimo más débil-, pero sabía que un segundo más en el fuego, y deberíamos llamar al delibery. Pero ¿dónde estaba la niña descuidada?

Comencé a caminar hacia la sala, en realidad pensando que tal vez debería acercarme a su habitación por reprocharle su descuido. Sin embargo, no pude pasar más allá del pequeño salón. Sobre el sofá, con los ojos cerrados y apenas una sonrisa iluminando su rostro, se encontraba aquel ángel de cabello cobrizo. Se la veía tan tranquila; demasiado. Me quedé quieto en mi lugar. Temía hacer algún movimiento que ocasionara que se despertara.

_Un ángel_. Sí, eso es lo que era. Claro que mucho más simbólico que lo que había sucedido con Elena. Y el _ángel_ dormía en paz. La sonrisa en su rostro no desaparecía; me habría encantado saber con qué estaba soñando. Acercarme a ella, rozar con mis manos sus delicadas mejillas; sus párpados; sus labios, aquellos que habían sido los primeros… sí, los primeros en hacerme sentir algo; ¿o acaso habían sido los de Elena?

Di un paso hacia atrás; indignado conmigo mismo. ¿Por qué estaba nuevamente pensando en todo eso? ¿Besos? Esas cosas no debían existir. Pero lo hacían, y qué satisfactorios eran. Sacudí la cabeza. Al parecer me encontraba más confundido de lo que había pensado. ¿Un culpable? _Elena Gilbert_.

El ángel abrió los ojos. ¿Acaso la habría despertado? Esa no había sido mi intención. Pero ella no estaba despierta. No. tan solo sus ojos se encontraban abiertos; abiertos y clavados en mí. La pequeña bruja se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el sillón, enfrentándome por completo. Me habría resultado difícil percatarme de que aun se encontraba medio dormida si no hubiera visto sus ojos vacíos. ¿Era sonámbula? No, acá el tema era otro. Yo mismo había estado bromeando con eso antes de marcharme de la casa unas horas antes. Ella estaba en _trance_.

-_Solo saldrás lastimado_ –aquella voz extraña provenía del cuerpo de Bonnie, y se estaba dirigiendo a mí-._ Pero olvidar tampoco es parte de tu destino. Deberás recordar; y eso dolerá. No serás el elegido, y lo sabes. Eso otro… no podrás conseguirlo, a menos que lo hagas por una buena razón._

**Bien… espero que les haya gustado y que puedan dejar su comentario y me digan si sigo escribiendo o no xD**

**Muchas gracias!**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A. Bien, obviamente los personajes no son mios, la historia mas o menos… y me encanta pensar que es lo que puede pasar por la mente de la sra Smith….. aunque creo que no seria nada de esto**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_**BONNIE**_

¿Por qué estaba mojada? ¿Acaso estaba lloviendo y yo no me había dado cuenta? ¿Y por qué me encontraba bajo la lluvia? No, nada de eso podía ser; además, la única parte mojada de mi cuerpo era mi cara. ¿Era probable que hubiera estado llorando y no lo recordara? Esa opción tenía más posibilidades de ser, que la lluvia.

No. Ya lo recordaba. Estaba tan cansada que me había recostado en el sofá por un rato, mientras la cena terminaba de prepararse; pero al final me había quedado dormida. Debería haberme preocupado en el momento en que lo recordé por el bienestar de mi casa; no era saludable quedarse dormido mientras se está cocinando. Pero mis sentidos estaban en funcionamiento, y nada olía a quemado. Claro que, aun así, nada respondía a mi pregunta de por qué estaba mojada.

Pero de repente, así como respuesta, una mano se posó en mi mejilla. La reconocí al instante, y no estaba segura de qué tan normal resultaba eso. Noté como el calor volvía a invadir mis mejillas ante ese contacto; y era poco probable que él no lo notara.

-Al fin te despiertas –dijo Damon-. A menos que solo estés teniendo un sueño agradable.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Al parecer aun me encontraba en el sofá. Damon se encontraba sentado en el suelo junto a mí. Parecía preocupado por algo. ¿Qué habría sucedido mientras yo dormía?

-¿Está todo bien? –si no lo preguntaba algo en mi iba a estallar. Mejor saber cómo iban las cosas para estar segura de si podía levantarme, o era lo mejor quedarme acostada para cuando acabara desmayada.

-Supongamos que está todo bien –Damon se encogió de hombros y entonces se puso de pie-. Si no comemos la comida va a enfriarse.

O sea que la comida aun estaba intacta. Seguramente Damon se había encargado de que mi casa no terminara incendiada conmigo adentro. ¿Pero qué era lo que había estado haciendo junto a mí? ¿Velando mis sueños? Eso no encajaba con el perfil de Damon.

Me senté en el sillón y entonces un pequeño pedazo de tela empapada cayó desde mi cabeza. Toqué mi frente; ahí era donde se había encontrado. Ahora entendía por qué tenía la sensación de estar toda mojada. Bueno, mi cara sí que se encontraba mojada en gran parte. Un recorrido más de mi mano por mi frente y me encontré con que sentía una pequeña punzada de dolor en el extremo izquierdo de la misma. Lo raro es que no recordaba haberme golpeado. ¿Acaso había hecho algo para golpearme y encima había perdido la memoria sobre lo sucedido?

_Ya deja el dramatismo de una vez por todas_. El golpe no había hecho que la voz en mi cabeza desapareciera. Eso no tenía nada de bueno.

Me puse de pie, y entonces pensé en ir a la cocina a buscar la comida. Pero me di cuenta de que Damon ya se encontraba en el comedor, sentado a la mesa. La comida ya se encontraba junto a él. Todo esto realmente resultaba raro. Me acerqué y entonces me ubiqué en una de las sillas que quedaba frente a él. No había nadie sentado en la cabecera de la mesa.

-¿Tienes idea de cómo me hice esto? –señalé el golpe en mi frente. Debería haberme mirado en un espejo para ver si era algo de gravedad como para que Damon hubiera estado cuidando de mí. ¿Necesitaría hacer una visita al hospital? O quizás a la Sra. Flowers.

-Te desmayaste y te golpeaste con uno de los apoya brazos del sofá -él ya estaba comiendo y ni siquiera me miró a la cara al momento de contestarme.

-Yo me recosté en el sillón. ¿En qué momento me pude haber desmayado? Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando llegaste.

-Estabas dormida. Abriste los ojos. Dijiste unas cuantas cosas con muy poco sentido. Y entonces te desmayaste, o volviste a caer dormida, lo cual no importa porque el resultado es prácticamente el mismo. No llegué a agarrarte para que no te golpearas la cabeza –alzó sus ojos hacia mí, y los fijó en mi frente-. Igualmente, el golpe no fue para tanto. Te puse un poco de agua fría para que no se te hinchara.

Bien, al menos ahora todo cerraba. Bueno, solo un cabo quedaba suelto.

-Así que nuevamente estoy diciendo cosas raras que no recuerdo –murmuré-. ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?

-Ya no lo recuerdo.

Eso resultaba poco probable.

-¿Sobre qué cosa te hablé?

-No llegué a entender.

Esto resultaba demasiado molesto. ¿Por qué tantas evasivas?

-¿Y te estaba hablando a ti, o simplemente le hablaba al vacío?

Damon suspiró y dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa. Si algún día llegabas a pensar que conocías verdaderamente a Damon, él arruinaba todos tus pensamientos haciendo algo desconcertante. Por ejemplo, ¿por qué razón se rehusaba a decirme qué era lo que _yo_ había estado diciéndole minutos antes? Esto también me incumbía a mí, y no tenía por qué guardárselo para sí mismo. Las actitudes egoístas solían referirse a temas propios de él, pero este también me involucraba a mí.

-Me sacas el hambre.

_Concéntrate, Bonnie, si vuelves a llorar no te lo perdonarás nunca_. Esa al menos sí era la propia voz de mis pensamientos. Y me estaban dando muchas ganas de comenzar a llorar. ¿Por qué Damon aceptaba quedarse en mi casa si realmente yo resultaba ser una molestia tan grande para él? ¿Qué no era mas fácil que se fuera a algún hotel? Nada impedía que no pudiera ser vigilado en un lugar así. Seguramente hasta lo pasaba mejor en la casa de Meredith. Bueno, no, seguramente ese último pensamiento estaba mas que de mas.

Ahora era yo la que ya no tenía ganas de comer.

-Eres despreciable, Damon Salvatore –me levanté de la mesa diciendo.

-No eres nadie para decir eso.

-Tampoco eres nadie para decirme todas las cosas malas que me dices.

-Creo que después de todas las veces en las que te salvé la vida, hay algo que me debes.

Eso era un golpe bajo. No podía olvidar todas las veces en las que él me había salvado; siempre parecía preocuparse por mi de un modo u otro. Tampoco podía decir que aquellas ocasiones solo habían sido de esa forma por su voluntad propia, pero recordaba cómo yo misma había pedido su ayuda en los momentos mas complicados. Definitivamente era un golpe bajo por su parte. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que dijera que yo le debía algo; él jamás había hecho alguna alusión a que yo debiera de pagar por sus ayudas.

-¿Y qué es lo que supuestamente te debo?

-Algo de respeto como mínimo.

-Eso es absurdo. Jamás te he faltado el respeto; no puedes acusarme de haberlo hecho. Tu eres quien siempre lo hace y te comportas como un idiota –bueno, tal vez estar diciéndole eso era faltarle un poco el respeto. Pero tan solo era la primera vez.

-Tal vez esto de la convivencia no vaya a funcionar.

Debía estar bromeando. ¿Por qué recién ahora decía eso? Nunca en los últimos dos días había dicho de forma tan explícita eso mismo. ¿Acaso yo en trance le había dicho algo malo? O tal vez solo era que él no podía convivir con una bruja loca que no recordaba nada de lo que decía.

-Es muy probable que no vaya a funcionar. Tal vez deberías probar con irte a vivir con Elena y Stefan; quizás hasta puedas hacerte un lugar en la cama junto a ellos.

No sabía de donde habían salido esas palabras, pero tampoco quería disculparme por lo dicho, es que por un lado se sentía muy bien haberlo dicho. Claro que hasta ahí llegaba la Bonnie respetuosa de la que me estaba jactando antes. Antes de que pudiera pensar un poco mas yo misma las cosas, simplemente me puse en pie y salí caminando hacia mi habitación, dándole la espalda a la persona que acababa de insultar.

Pero era Damon Salvatore con quien estaba tratando y él obviamente no era feliz si no obtenía la última palabra en cualquier clase de asunto.

Llegué al pie de las escaleras y en cuanto puse mi primer mano en el barandal, otra mano se posó sobre esta. Me rehusaba a mirarlo a los ojos, por lo tanto seguí enfocada en nuestras manos.

_Realmente te sobrepasaste_.

Si mi conciencia iba a molestar en los momentos menos inoportunos, al menos podía decir cosas que realmente valieran la pena; algo que me hiciera salir del problema en el que me había metido yo solita sin ayuda de nadie.

_Meredith_, sí, ella era una de las personas que me podría haber ayudado en aquel momento, diciendo algo inteligente que hiciera remitir el enojo de Damon. Un poquito de su inteligencia no me habría venido nada mal, ni tampoco un poco del ingenio de Elena para salir de los problemas.

_Para salir de algunos problemas y al mismo tiempo meterse en otros._

No. Este no era el momento preciso para que la envidiosa voz hiciera acto de presencia –en un sentido para nada literal.

-¿Cuánta necesidad hay de decir eso?

-Yo… -yo realmente no sabía qué decir, ya que a pesar de todo no quería disculparme.

-Tu, ¿qué?

No fueron mas de dos segundos. En ese corto espacio de tiempo me encontré de repente pegada contra la pared con Damon delante mio impidiéndome el paso. Él podía ser humano ahora, pero obviamente no resultaba tan débil e indefenso como muchos de los que yo conocía. ¿Humanos? Sí, de esos conocía bastantes.

_Genial; si conoces a tantos podrías pedirle a alguno salir contigo… si es que sales viva de esto_.

¿Qué nadie podía hacer que se callara? Prefería que Damon me asesinara en aquel momento antes que seguir escuchando aquella voz en mi cabeza; realmente lo deseaba con un amplio margen de preferencia.

Sin pensarlo me encontré mirando los profundos ojos negros de Damon. Estaba enojado, no había duda, pero algo me decía que él en sí no tenía pensado hacerme ninguna clase de daño. Y a todo esto, ¿no se suponía que alguien debía de estar vigilando por si sucedían exactamente cosas como esta? ¿Realmente me habían dejado completamente a solas con Damon?

Él sujetaba una de mis manos contra mi pecho y de esa forma me mantenía pegada contra la pared. No se movía, tan solo estaba ahí, mirando como una serpiente antes de atacar a su futura presa. Yo no podía ser su futura presa, y eso era fácil decirlo, ya que Damon había tenido que cambiar su dieta al ciento por ciento. ¿Pero entonces cuál era la necesidad de que me estuviera viendo de aquella forma? Nuevamente me estaban dando ganas de ponerme a llorar, y dudaba de que esta vez pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

Estaba asustada. De un modo o de otro, lo estaba. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Damon, por qué me miraba de aquella forma, por qué no simplemente me soltaba y me dejaba ir a llorar encerrada en mi cuarto.

Ya no pude contener mas las lágrimas, era demasiado; una de ellas comenzó a deslizarse por mi mejilla, muy lentamente. Pero no alcanzó a caer. La mano de Damon que no me estaba sujetando con gran parte de su fuerza se alzó hacia mi rostro, y antes de que la lágrima pudiera abandonar el contacto de mi piel él la retuvo con su dedo. Muy lentamente deslizó su mano hacia su boca. Yo por mi parte, si antes estaba confundida, ahora lo estaba diez veces mas. Necesitaba a alguien que me explicara los extraños comportamientos de mi nueva clase de inquilino.

Damon volvió a alzar sus ojos hacia los míos. Por alguna razón parecía mas tranquilo, claro que no podía decir lo mismo de mi. Rápidamente, de un momento a otro, como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo que le daba un nuevo giro a su trágica vida y que lo iba a llevar por un mejor camino… sonrió. _Ayuda_, pensé, _si está feliz, quizás ahora sí decide acabar con mi vida_. Después de todo, Damon era demasiado impredecible en algunos sentidos. Y resultó ser que sí lo fue.

Como si estuviera haciendo algo profundamente normal, como si lo hubiera hecho otras mil veces antes –habían sido unas cuantas pero aun me alcanzaban los dedos para contarlas-, se acercó a mi y en pocos segundos su labios estuvieron sobre los míos. ¿Y qué podía hacer yo ante una reacción así? Lo mismo que hice todas las anteriores veces en las que me vi en un lugar similar.

Sin pensarlo le devolví aquel beso a aquellos labios delicados, deliciosos, provocativos; no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera tan solo besarlo.

Y así pasaron uno, dos, cinco, casi diez minutos se podía decir. Es que no estaba muy segura de si era conveniente que me moviera; o mejor decir que realmente no quería moverme del lugar donde me encontraba. No la estaba pasando muy mal. Pero siempre tiene que haber un "hasta que…".

_Muy mal que tu lo estés disfrutando tanto, mientras él piensa en Elena al tiempo en que te besa._

Y hasta ahí llegué. Porque no me importaba si se trataba o no de la voz de mi conciencia o de cualquier otra cosa; sabía que en eso no se estaba equivocando. Damon no pensaba en nadie mas que en Elena.

Pude sentir cómo nuevas lágrimas caían por mi rostro en el preciso instante en el que yo empujé a Damon para que se alejara de mi. Su expresión no mostraba mas que confusión, y jamás iba a poder comprobar si se debía a lo que él había hecho o a que yo lo había separado de mi. Lamentaba tener que inclinarme hacia la primera opción.

Él soltó mi mano que aun se encontraba sujetando y entonces bajó su vista hacia al suelo. ¿Avergonzado? Sí, tal vez estaba avergonzado por haberme besado a _mi_.

Ya no pude controlarme mas, estaba enojada, realmente enojada, tanto con Damon como conmigo misma. Y al mismo tiempo también estaba enojada con quien fuera que debía haber estado vigilando allí afuera y no lo había hecho; también era responsable por lo que había sucedido. Levanté la mano que en todo momento había estado libre del agarre de Damon, libre para hacer lo que quisiera –pero que sin embargo había decidido no involucrarse en el asunto ni para bien ni para mal-. Bien, ahora debía participar.

Realmente utilicé toda la fuerza que tenía en aquel momento y le di una fuerte bofetada a Damon en su rostro. Pero no me detuve a esperar por su reacción. Sin pensarlo más salí corriendo por las escaleras hasta acabar encerrándome nuevamente en mi cuarto.

**Bien, aca fue el tercer capítulo…**

**Les agradezco por todos y cada uno de los reviews ^^ todos son muy bien recibidos :D**

**Entonces, bueno, les cuento que me puse a leer Midnight hace poco y mis pensamientos fluyeron lejos en este fic, pero es eso no? Un fic, asi que voy a ver como sigo escribiendo esto, tal vez al mismo tiempo mezclándolo con partes reales de la historia..**

**Espero que les agrade…. Y ya saben… Comenten!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Eyyyy holaa! xD recuerdan este fic? Pues yo lo recordé hoy .-. no mentira, xD hace unos días ….**_

_**Resulta que deje de hacer este fic porque ocurrió lo que había dicho xD :O lei Medianoche finalmente y no me daba para seguir escribiendo algo que no era xD yo aviseeee! (lo siento es de noche y tengo sueño)**_

_**Bien, de todas formas… decidi pasarles el resto de lo que había escrito solo porque si Hay algunos párrafos mas, pero no valen la pena porque están incompletos…**_

_**Desde ya… lamentos hacerles leer esto! xD**__****_

DAMON

Bien, la verdad era que no entendía nada de lo que acababa de suceder. No era como si nunca hubiera besado a Bonnie, de hecho, ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces como para que esto resultara una novedad.

Repasemos. Yo estaba enojado con ella. Sí, si aun hubiera sido un vampiro la verdad era que no habría respondido de mi. Quién sabe qué le podría haber hecho a la pequeña brujita. Aun así, el ser humano no evitaba que me enojara. No quería que se quedara con la idea de que podía insultarme cuando se le diera la gana sin obtener ninguna clase de consecuencia por eso. Un susto no le vendría mal.

Pero entonces ella comenzó a llorar. Realmente odio cuando las mujeres lloran; simplemente no puedo evitar las ganas de consolarlas. Bueno, en realidad no era algo que me ocurría precisamente con todas las chicas que se me cruzaban en mi camino. Pero la pequeña bruja sí era una de ellas.

No se qué fue lo que me llevó a llevar una de sus lágrimas a mi boca; así como tampoco estoy seguro de por qué no pude controlar una vaga alegría recorriéndome el cuerpo. Y a lo que menos me pude contener fue a las ansias de besarla que me invadieron. Y entonces ni siquiera intenté reprimir aquellas ansias; tan solo lo hice.

Y qué bien que se sintió.

Alcé una mano, frotando mi mejilla. El golpe en cambio no se había sentido para nada bien. Hasta dolía. El pequeño angelito sí que tenía más fuerza de la que demostraba. Me preguntaba dónde la guardaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Otra intriga que tenía era la de por qué me había pegado; dos segundos antes había respondido a la locura del beso sin protesta alguna. Tal vez, así como yo, ella tenía mas de una personalidad. Comencé a reír por lo bajo, pensando en que realmente yo mismo era una persona complicada. Pero ella se me asemejaba bastante. Me quedé mirando hacia arriba de las escaleras, por donde ella había desaparecido minutos antes.

Me giré hacia el comedor. La comida aun se encontraba sobre la mesa. Lindo momento habíamos escogido para tener una discusión; podríamos haber esperado hasta después de la cena. Aun así, después de todo, ya no tenía nada de hambre.

_Un buen gesto_. Junté las cosas de la mesa, las guardé en sus respectivos lugares, lavé todo aquello que a la pequeña bruja se le había olvidado. Me había sobrepasado el día de hoy. La verdad era que no creía que pudiera ir a vivir a algún otro lugar que no fuera esa casa, al menos por el momento; por lo tanto lo mejor era volver a intentar llevar una buena convivencia con aquella muchacha llorona.

Y ya que el tema salía, ¿por qué ella lloraba tanto? ¿Acaso le encontraba alguna satisfacción especial a llorar todas las veces que tuviera la posibilidad? Eso sería pensar de una manera realmente extraña. Pero por supuesto, la pobre es poseída por fantasmas, una vez por semana una voz extraña habla a través de ella, y había visto mas de un cadáver en persona, entre muchas otras cosas, por eso mismo no podía culparla si tenía una forma extraña de pensamiento. No, no podía ni quería culparla.

Aun no comprendía la razón por la que me había acercado a besarla de esa manera, no sabía qué era lo que me había impulsado a hacerlo, o mas bien me daba la impresión que era algo que no estaba recordando. Sí, eso era, como si algo estuviera tratando de salir de mi subconsciente. Claro que no tenía ni idea de qué era.

Y entonces recordé algunas de las palabras que la pelirroja había dicho en su estado de trance: _deberás recordar, y dolerá._ Pero ¿qué era lo que debía recordar? ¿Acaso se trataba de uno de los recuerdos que Shinichi me había arrebatado? Demonios, ahora lo odiaba aun mas que antes, si es que eso era algo posible.

¿Qué podía ser lo interesante de robar mis recuerdos? No llegaba a captar cuál era su ganancia en todo esto. Lo que era seguro era que yo estaba perdiendo; tantos huecos en blanco en mi cabeza solo eran, de una manera o de otra, un dolor de cabeza. Si se iba a llevar mis recuerdos uno por uno, por qué sencillamente no me vaciaba de una vez sin tener que molestarse tanto. ¿Olvidar todo sería algo que lamentaría mas tarde?

-No realmente –murmuré soltando una carcajada. Olvidar todo tal vez hasta sería una solución a muchas cosas. Hasta lo mas recomendable para todos. Sencillamente yo dejaría de ser un problema para muchos, y en verdad me lo agradecerían. ¿Para qué mentir? De hecho, Stefan sería el primero en hacerlo, aun cuando se jactara de ser el eslabón bueno de la familia. Si yo me desaparecía de su "vida feliz" con Elena, él me estaría eternamente agradecido. ¿Para qué hacer a un lado esa verdad?

Lentamente comencé a subir las escaleras en dirección a la habitación que había sido otorgada como mi nuevo cuarto por las últimas semanas. Cada escalón de aquella subida fue sellado con un pensamiento constante, que aun cuando tratara de convencerme de lo contrario, y por mas de que tuviera muchísimas razones para seguir contradiciéndolo, no podía sacar de mi cabeza. _Tarde o temprano, asesinaría a esos malditos hermanos kitsune._

Para cuando quise acordar, ya era un nuevo día. La imagen del beso con la pequeña bruja fue lo primero en llegar a mi cabeza; y cómo podría ser de otra forma. Ni bien pusiera un pie fuera de esa habitación me tendría que encontrar con Bonnie. Aun recostado en la cama, mirando el techo de la habitación, instintivamente alcé una mano hacia mi mejilla, recordando el golpe que aquella muchacha se había atrevido a darme. ¿Acaso no me temía?

_¿Y por qué debería temerte, eres humano?_, me dije a mi mismo. Eso era verdad; con este cuerpo inservible quién iba a temerme. Pero de todas formas no recordaba un momento en el que la brujita hubiera sentido temor por mi. En vez de aparecerme en la cabeza alguna imagen instantánea de algún momento así, solo podía recordar aquellas tantas veces ella había invocado mi nombre solicitando mi ayuda. Si le temes a alguien, el propio sentido común debería decirte que no lo llames en caso de emergencia. Tal vez el radar de la problemática médium estaba fallando.

Me sobresalté cuando golpearon la puerta del cuarto. Tanto pensar en ella, y hasta mis propios pensamientos la habían llamado. Me eché un rápido vistazo. Al menos estaba relativamente vestido, si es que unos bóxers podían ser considerados como ropa.

-Pasa –solté, cruzando los brazos detrás de mi cabeza. Para mi gran sorpresa, no fue la pequeña pelirroja quien abrió la puerta. Era…-. ¿Mutt?

-Es Matt –resopló el muchacho con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Cierto, Matt -¿por qué no podía recordar un simple nombre?

-Cámbiate –dijo sin esperar mas-. Nos juntaremos todos en la posada de la Sra. Flowers, y…

-Alto ahí mocoso –pronuncié las palabras realmente enojado-. A mi nadie me da órdenes, y mucho menos, un pequeño… bastardo como tu. ¿Lo has entendido?

El pequeño Mutt… no, era Matt abrió los ojos como platos ante mi cambio de ánimo y retrocedió un paso. Genial, al menos podía seguir asustando a una persona en este cuerpo inútil. Era un consuelo. Pero él no era de los que daban un paso atrás; no eso ya lo sabía yo. Mutt, o Matt (como sea), se cuadró de hombros y apretó sus puños bien fuerte. Si él quería una pelea, yo podía dársela. Me puse de pie en el suelo, sabiendo que aun con mi fuerza humana tenía suficiente energía como para derribar a ese mocoso.

Pero entonces su postura cambió. El pequeño innombrable dio un fuerte suspiro relajando su cuerpo y bajando su mirada al suelo.

-Sage nos está esperando abajo –dijo dándose la vuelta, obligándome a mi a relajarme-, y él recomienda que te apresures.

Sus palabras habían cambiado, y supuse que se arrepentía de no haber dicho exactamente esas mismas palabras tan solo unos minutos antes.

**No me gusto ._. y creo q lo deje claro en las palabras del principio xD bueno.. ^^ tengo mas fics xD asi que si quieren leer algo mas como la gente se pasan por mi perfil :3**

**Adios! Amm no espero reviews pero si quieren dejarlos .. :3**


End file.
